


Unfortunately, Fortunately

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: Blind dates? Who even gets together during blind dates?





	Unfortunately, Fortunately

His nerves were acting up. Minghao’s never gets nervous even during his last Wushu competition. Not even when he left his family to study in some university ten hours away from home. He bites his lip and stares to his side, “I’m not nervous.”.

Wonwoo laughs from his seat in between Junhui’s legs. The oldest was busy watching an episode of Fruits Basket on his phone while his boyfriend was entertaining himself by watching his so-called Fashionista brother-in-law (Junhui’s half-brother actually) wrack his whole closet for clothes to wear.

“Weren’t you bragging the other day about how you only depend on your instincts on what to wear?”, Wonwoo taunts the younger who was busy comparing the two pants on his hands. “Weren’t you just telling me how the jumper I wore a few weeks ago suck and that the only thing I need was a teddy bear to complete my whole lost elementary student look?”, he kept on mocking Minghao who was now biting his lip while closely looking at a pair of boxers.

Junhui lifts his head, “Why are you even checking your boxers? Are you seriously considering on hitting the third base on the first date?”, Minghao throws a ball of sock on the older’s face only to hit Wonwoo.

“Two birds with one sock.”, Wonwoo simply shrugs the hit.

“It’s a pair dumbass, therefore there are two socks.”, he throws Minghao back the sock ball only to hit the younger’s back.

The youngest finally gives up and throws himself back on his small bed that Wonwoo and Jun were already occupying. He kicks Wonwoo’s long legs to make room for his body and curls up into a ball.

“Are you sure you want to do this thing?”, Wonwoo peeks over Minghao’s curled up body. He subtly nods his head while still covering his face.

“It’s his first date.”, Jun states also peeking to check his brother.

“Shut up.”, Minghao tries to kick back only to reach air.

“First date? What-“, Wonwoo almost gets a whiplash. Seriously, Minghao’s first date?

“I don’t consider dates as dates unless they tell me it’s a date.”

“Oh? So, is it like those sappy romcom stuff where you don’t want to assume things between the two of you?”, Wonwoo asks him but it is more directed to Jun.

“Yeah, he has that weird concept. I bet he hates getting hurt.”, Junhui scratches his brother’s head like a puppy and coos, “My baby bro, so fragile, so pure.”

Minghao finally turns and tackles Jun’s body on the bed to lightly punch his sides. Junhui retaliates by pulling his leg up to cover his midsection and then kicking Minghao off the bed but his kick landed on Wonwoo’s face instead.

“Oh no, baby are you okay?”, Junhui quickly pulls Wonwoo who was cradling his jaw.

“Fuck you two, why do I always turn into collateral damage whenever you’re fighting?”, the kick was not really hard, but Junhui pulls Wonwoo’s head up anyway and peppers his boyfriend’s face with kisses.

“Eagh, not on my bed please.”, Minghao pulls Jun’s feet, sliding him closer to the edge.

Minghao’s hair was messy, he hasn’t even taken a shower. Everything about what he looks like right now just doesn’t scream Minghao. He was a wreck.

Jun wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s tummy and nestles his head on the younger’s chest. “But really, you know we can just call this blind date off if you’re uncomfortable right?”, the boyfriends stare at the youngest.

“I’m just nervous okay.”, Minghao turns to the side with his blushing cheeks.

“Awh, he’s so cute Jun, our son is growing up so well.”, Minghao wants to cry, why do these two love coddling him?

“It’s just Mingyu! I know you haven’t seen him, but we assure you we won’t set you up if we don’t think it’s not going to work.”, Junhui swears to Minghao so his nerves would finally calm down. Unfortunately, contrary to what his brother and his boyfriend think, he already knows Mingyu.

 

Kim Mingyu who was also a sophomore college student like him. Kim Mingyu who volunteers in the only pet shop near their campus. Kim Mingyu who works as Professor Kim’s T.A. for Ecology. Tall, dark, handsome college boy who knows how to cook, excels in his majors but not really in his electives, trips on nothing Kim Mingyu. The boy who he was partnered up with during orientation day in college, but it seems like the tall boy has already forgotten him.

 

 

The first thing Minghao thought back then when the freshmen were gathered in the hall was how boring it was but of course, Junhui just had to convince him to go because “it’s fun and there are lots of food and friends!”.

Unfortunately, Minghao just wanted to sleep in. Fortunately, the games led him to Mingyu.

It was a silly game of “The Boat is Sinking” and somehow, Minghao managed to be a part of the last five players. How? He doesn’t know, the guys kept on pulling him everywhere until he ended up in this final round.

“Okay, for the last round, let’s put a twist!”, the volunteer students who helped for the program laid three pieces of paper on the ground. It was just as big as Minghao’s hand.

“The next number of participants must all fit in these papers without their feet touching the outside perimeter.”, the host explains to them enthusiastically. “How you’re going to do it all depends on your strategy.”, by now, Minghao has already felt pumped, since he’s here anyway, then he must win.

The cheers of the other freshmen were loud, there were some who were rooting for the girls who seem to be strategizing already.

“I know all of you are hungry so let’s get this done and over with! The boat is sinking group yourselves into…”

Minghao doesn’t know what happened next when he was swept off his feet. He quickly grabbed for support on the dude- _Dude?_ Dude’s neck. He felt strong arms supporting his back and his legs, “Hey, you good?”, the dude called to him and- Oh, _wow_. This guy’s a looker. Minghao gulped a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yeah, great.”, Fantastic. Amazing. Hold me. Minghao smiled back at the guy who hoisted him up bridal style.

Unfortunately, they did not win. The dude’s foot was too big for the paper. Fortunately, he got his partner’s name. Kim Mingyu.

 

 

From then on, Minghao started seeing Mingyu everywhere. Sometimes he sees him at the student center while chatting up with some of his blockmates, other times he passes by him on the way to his classes. Minghao of course raises a hand up in greeting, but Mingyu _never_ gives it back.

One time, Minghao swears he even saw Mingyu scrunch his brows at him, quickly looking away. From then on, Minghao stopped greeting him.

However, it seems like the world wanted to conspire against him when he discovered that in one of his classes the following semester, Mingyu was waiting outside the lecture hall.

“Hey!”, Mingyu greets, it made Minghao freeze on the spot. However, a guy behind him, his seatmate Vernon, clapped back at Mingyu. “Yo, what are you doing here?”, Minghao overhears Vernon ask the taller. “My next class is in there.”

Sometimes Minghao sees Mingyu outside after their classes, eating, or answering lab exercises.

In another class too, Minghao came in late because Junhui forgot to wake him up. He couldn’t blame his brother though, because he was still busy enrolling and applying for a scholarship. When he gets in the lecture hall, he immediately takes one of the seats at the last row, sighing in relief because it seems like the professor is late too.

“Are you cold?”, seatmate asks Minghao while he was fanning himself.

“Nah, I’m good.”, Minghao turns when he saw the other guy stand up and fiddle with the aircon.

“There, that’s better.”, that was only the time Minghao got a good look at the boy. Kim Mingyu.

For the whole class hour, Minghao cannot focus, suddenly he cannot understand what politics is. After that class, Minghao always came in to see Mingyu seated in between a girl and a boy. His blockmates maybe.

 

 

Junhui and Wonwoo set Minghao up for a blind date because they discovered that it was him who posted in their Campus Confession Page about looking for a date. Minghao only did it because he was tired of seeing his brother sucking faces every damn time he gets home. He has been to lots of dates, really. But he does not like assuming they were dates unless his partners tell him it was one. Yeah, Junhui was right about him getting hurt. But he won’t say that out loud.

When his half-brother discovered that it was him who posted, Junhui did not stop pestering him.

“Why can’t you just stop and find me a date instead?!”, Minghao blurts out in the middle of his third-wheel lunch date with Wonwoo and Junhui.

Wonwoo’s eyebrow rises, “Are you sure you want one? Because I have lots of candidates for you.”, Junhui’s boyfriend is suddenly interested in whatever his crusade is and Minghao suddenly doesn’t like the tone of his menacing voice.

“I honestly don’t know what to feel about this.”, Jun awkwardly says, “While I like teasing Minghao, I don’t know what to feel once I see him dating.”, oh god, Minghao rolls his eyes.

They were half-brothers but they were together since he was four. Junhui is already like a real brother, Minghao loves him as much but times like these where Jun takes up the motherly role seriously freaks him out.

“C’mon Junnie. That’s why we will be the ones who will be looking for Minghao’s date, so we know that our son won’t get his heart broken.”, Wonwoo consoles his boyfriend by intertwining their fingers.

“I haven’t thought of that.”, Jun bumps his head with Wonwoo’s.

“Of course, I’m the brain of this team remember?”, the younger teases while rubbing his nose against Junhui’s. Minghao may show his irritation but he’s actually jealous that he doesn’t have someone like that with him.

 

 

“What about this?”, Minghao shows off a black Metallica shirt and a baby blue striped polo.

“Oh! I like that! Then you can use the white pants you showed us earlier!”, Wonwoo points at the bottoms hanging on the chair.

“I gave you Mingyu’s number right? Have you even texted him where the two of you will go?”, Jun asks, pulling Wonwoo closer to his chest. They were back to their position earlier with the younger in between Jun’s legs.

“Yes.”, No. Minghao has not asked Mingyu about where they will be going.

_3pm. Humanities stairs._

Was all the text he got. Minghao doesn’t know if he should feel nervous because it sounds as if Mingyu is threatening him.

_Okay._

At least, Minghao did not reply with just a _K._ right?

 

“What time is your date again?”, the ever-loving mother-brother asked.

“Three, he said he’ll pick me up.”, Minghao carefully folds his clothes back into the closet.

“Uh, not to alarm you or anything but it’s already two twenty.”, Wonwoo points at Minghao’s digital clock. Minghao jerks his head to double-check if Wonwoo was just kidding him. Shit, 2:21. He picks up his towel and runs to the bathroom.

The boyfriends laugh at their little brother endearingly, they both know that Minghao takes long to get ready. Extra long if it’s a special day like today.

 

 

Mingyu gets off the black Harley-Davidson, it was actually Seungcheol’s but his own car just had to die down on the way here. The tall man scratches lazily at his messy hair and wipes his eyes to remove unpleasant dirt.

He arrived at exactly three so he was kind of expecting that his date would already be there. Wonwoo invited him to this blind date with Jun’s brother so who was he to say no?

Unfortunately, even if he did not say no, he felt as if this was going to be just a one time thing. Blind dates? Who even gets together during blind dates?

Mingyu yawns on his palm and scans the Humanities stairs for anybody who looks eager for a date. He did not dress up as nice but at least his black shirt and second-day jeans look decent.

He woke up at around 2:20, scrolled a bit in his Twitter only to remember that he has a date in twenty-five minutes. He sluggishly stood up and dragged his tired ass into the bathroom to do his morning (afternoon) routine. He woke up late after spending the entire week with deadlines.

He agreed to go to this blind date because one, for a change and two, good deed. Mingyu just likes doing good deeds, but now that he is standing in front of the Humanities building with poorly coordinated clothes, he guesses that maybe the level of brownie points he will get today will be smaller because of the effort he came up with. Oh well, there will always be another day to do better things.

The architecture student leans on the column in front of the building when he realized that his date hasn’t arrived. Unless he was one of those guys working on the group project at the far-right side. Mingyu checks his wristwatch, it was already five past three, he wonders if he should just go back to his bed. Ten minutes. Ten minutes and then he’ll go back to his dorm.

 

“Sorry, I’m late.”, a boy speaks from behind Mingyu, holding a hand up to support himself. His date was still chasing his breath from the running he just did.

Mingyu turns and readies his customer-service smile, “It’s o-“, goddamn. His smile widens and goes beyond customer service to cheeky flirt. “Minghao, right?”, Mingyu checks because he might be dreaming that this blond prince is actually his date.

“Yes.”, the younger finally smiles up at him and Mingyu felt his heart soar.

“U-uh,”, Mingyu chokes on his words, smooth. The taller coughs without covering his face, “Fuck, sorry I-“, Mingyu scrambles for a handkerchief he can use to wipe Minghao’s face.

While tapping his back pockets he feels a fabric only to remember that this was a two-day old pair of jeans and that his hanky would most probably be two-day old too. “I-I apologize I don’t have a handkerchief.”, Mingyu smiles awkwardly, pushing the cloth in his pocket deeper, embarrassed that Minghao might find it later.

“It’s okay?”, Minghao checks his handbag- Is that Goyard? “Yes.”, Mingyu perks at the voice, it was deep but it has a slight lilt to it. Cute. Mingyu blinks naively, “You just asked me if it’s a Goyard, I said yes.”

“Oh did I say that out loud?”, Mingyu scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “Yeah, I have a same one at home but in gold.”.

“REALL-“, Minghao immediately calms himself down. You’re on a date, a blind date. First impressions are important. “I mean, really? I like their collection.”, Minghao smiles meekly at the taller.

“Me too!”.

Cue awkward silence.

“Uhm, let’s go?”, Mingyu leads the way towards the vehicle he brought with him. When he realized that he brought along Seungcheol’s motorcycle, it dawned on him how unprepared he was for this.

His wallet was okay but the motorcycle, Minghao was wearing white pants he might not like it; his own clothes, he did not even shower! Mingyu suddenly want to slap his two hours ago self for not preparing for this date.

Now that he was walking behind Minghao, he panicked, scrambling his brain for excuses, for plans. Because honestly, this should have been a one-time thing. It should be.

“Mingyu?”, Minghao suddenly has turned back to him.

“Hm? Yeah?”, god those eyes are disarmingly nice wow, has he seen him before?

“Where are we going?”, Minghao looks down to his feet, he feels his cheeks burning at the stare Mingyu was giving him.

Shit, right. “Where do you want to go?”, well at least Mingyu sprayed his most expensive perfume on. By expensive, he meant the one his father gave him after he graduated senior high. Mingyu does not really like it but he guesses that’s the most decent one he has except for those colognes he usually use. Those wouldn’t be enough to mask his non-showered scent, though. Mingyu cringes, no he isn’t going to let this date fail in the first few minutes.

“Let’s eat?”, Minghao slings his shoulder bag on one of his arms, getting ready for the motorcycle.

“Uh- are you sure you want us to take this?”, Mingyu awkwardly eyes Minghao’s pants and the vehicle,

“It’s okay, it’s what you have. I don’t mind.”, ouch. Mingyu has a nice car, although secondhand from his father, still Nikita was as good as others. He isn’t mad his baby broke down at this day, he was mad that he did not prepare enough and he feels like he’s going to disappoint Minghao in the end. He secretly chastises himself.

Mingyu walks closer and swears he can smell Hugo Boss. Could this guy get even more expensive? He hasn’t seen Junhui wear anything like this.

When the engines were already on, Mingyu realized that he forgot to bring another helmet. “God, I’m sorry Minghao I only have one helmet with me I swe-

“No really it’s okay, just drive safely I bet the university security wouldn’t mind if we’re just going somewhere close here.”, Mingyu cringes at his third? Fourth? Strike today. He doesn’t know anymore.

When Minghao loaded, Mingyu felt thin arms slowly circling his tummy only to pull back, “Is this okay? I mean- should I just hold back here or”

Mingyu quickly pulls a hand back, “It’s okay, you don’t have a helmet.”, Mingyu kicks the stand back, “Hold tight.”, he feels arms holding tightly onto him, he felt his heart go tight as well.

What?

 

 

Mingyu thought of going to the Food Plaza just outside their campus, it was big enough that Minghao can have lots of choices.

“Since I decided that we should eat, can you choose where to eat?”, Mingyu walks beside Minghao while the other was talking. Should he hold the other’s hand? This is a date right? “Anything’s fine, I promise.”, Minghao smiles cheekily but Mingyu’s pout just won’t falter. He just wants for this day to go nicely.

“Mingyu?”, Minghao calls out to the other, a hand waving on his face. Mingyu blinks out of his reverie.

“If you feel uncomfortable with me, we can just go home.”, Minghao’s expression softens when he saw how distracted Mingyu has been.

“NO!”, Minghao takes a step back at the sudden outburst. “No, I mean I’m okay, everything’s fine!”, it isn’t. Everything’s failing, he did not shower, he did not dress up, he coughed in front of Minghao’s face, he did not bring a helmet, he does not have a plan. And it hasn’t been an hour into their date. Mingyu bites his lower lip anxiously when he sees the worry? Fear? On Minghao’s face.

“I know a nice Japanese restaurant at the back, let’s go?”, Mingyu offers his hand which Minghao hesitantly takes. Mingyu’s anxiety slightly calmed down upon feeling the warm palm against his.

The taller takes them to a familiar path, it was slightly off the center and located at the far back but maybe this was his chance to impress Minghao. He was already thinking of a dish to recommend for the younger when they arrived in front of the store.

_Out for renovations._

As if the sign was not enough, the loud drill was digging annoyingly into his ears, Mingyu quickly pulls his date away. Of course, of course. Ramen World just had to close down during this (un)fortunate date.

“Sorry for that, I didn’t know they were renovating.”, Mingyu scratched his head again. He maneuvers them back.

“How about burgers and fries? My friend usually takes us there!”, Mingyu cheerily tells the younger as he takes large steps.

“Mingyu!”, Minghao feels like his arms I about to get ripped from his body at the pace Mingyu was walking. “Kim Mingyu!”, Minghao calls, which effectively stops the taller. Minghao desperately clutches his chest.

“Oh my god. Minghao are you okay? Do you have heart problems? Do I need to do CPR? Medic?”, Mingyu panics, clutching the younger’s arms to shake him.

“No! I’m fine! Just- Stop that.”, Minghao slaps Mingyu’s chest when he doesn’t stop shaking him. “I’m okay, but please slow down. Why are you rushing?”, Minghao giggles, “Are you that excited for this date to end?”, Mingyu knows it’s a joke but he felt a sharp pang in his heart.

“No, it’s not like that! I thought you might be hungry.”, he slowly slides his hand down the younger’s arms.

“I’m not really… hungry.”, Minghao trails off, his eyes looking away. God, now Mingyu feels really bad he wants to bang his head on the nearest wall.

“But we can still eat just- slow down while walking okay? You have longer limbs than me.”, Minghao shyly says. Mingyu reluctantly takes the younger’s hands again and then they take a slower pace towards the other side of the plaza for the small shop.

 

The tables were all full. Mingyu turns to Minghao with a dejected look on his face, “There are no more tables left, I’m sorry.”, the waitress outside tells them while the whole shop was bustling behind her.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. They were just packed today, no worries.”, Minghao tries to lighten up the situation, “We can go somewhere else.”, Minghao takes his hand again. “Do you have anything in mind Mingyu?”, the older feels his heart constrict achingly yet satisfyingly when he heard his name being called by the other.

“How about pasta?”, Mingyu musters up what he feels like is a smile, it’s not even on his customer-service level of smile. It was tired yet sincere. He slowly walks beside Minghao turning them the other way around.

“That’s nice, I like that.”, is all Minghao could reply.

 

There were lots of children crying and running around. Minghao bows his head down when a ball almost hit him. They were in a fastfood resto because the previously planned pasta house was out of noodles. What kind of pasta house runs out of pasta?! Mingyu was about to yell his frustrations out but Minghao was there so he only fisted his hand that wasn’t holding Minghao’s until his knuckles turned white.

“I’m so so sorry.”, Mingyu holds his head up with both of his hands, as he tries to cancel the annoying squeals beside them. Apparently, there was a children’s party before they came so now the kids were free to play. “Please don’t get me wrong, I love kids. I adore them but- I feel like we could’ve been eating in a much better place.”, Mingyu disappointedly eyes Minghao’s outfit, god he wants to compliment Minghao but he feels like his fresh tropical outfit today just don’t fit Burger King.

“It’s okay.”, how many times has the younger told him that today? Is Minghao bored? Disappointed? Mingyu worries because he badly wants to impress his date but everything just isn’t going right.

He looks up at the younger and sees him boredly fiddling with his sleeves. His supposedly gelled-up hair was all over the place, must be because of the motorcycle ride and the rigorous walking.

Oh no, “You’re sophomore, right?”, Mingyu starts.

 

 

The day ends with greasy fingers and a ketchup-stained shirt as if it could get any worse. It was only a “day” because even Mingyu could not bear calling it a date. Minghao gets off the motorcycle, dusting off his shirt.

“Hey.”, the younger looks up to Mingyu who was removing his helmet, his brows were furrowed, and he was biting his lower lip. His date has been doing that a lot today, Minghao notes. “I know a lot of things happened today and this blind date is close to a sham but-“

“No need to explain Mingyu, I understand.”, Minghao pulls a tired smile one last time, finally patting his back. Minghao runs back and yells a short bye to his date then closing the apartment door without any second look.

Mingyu looks down and lightly bangs his head against the helmet.

They talked a lot about each other but Minghao never at least once told Mingyu that he already knows him.

 

 

“You have a crush on him.”, Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s boyfriend states as a matter of fact. He was lying down on his bed, his head resting on his fist while staring at Mingyu who was sulking on the bed opposite his boyfriend’s.

Seungcheol was busy cooking up something for them in the kitchen because Mingyu was moping after the bad chain of events that day.

“Cheollie told me that he didn’t even see you take a bath when you left.”, Jeonghan examines his fingers while listening to Mingyu’s whining.

“I know okay?! I know I was a jerk! I did not even make an effort for Minghao I feel so sorry I can’t even tell him!”, Mingyu kicks his covers to the side annoyingly.

“Don’t you have his number?”, the older asks coolly, he knows Jeonghan was trying to make light of the situation but he just feels like the older was just provoking him.

“I… have.”

“I don’t know Mingyu, maybe you could just text him for a second date?”

“That’s not how blind dates work!”

“Who set the rules on how to do blind dates!”

“Dinner’s read-“, Seungcheol opens the door suddenly and sees Mingyu’s burning stare at his boyfriend, “Okay, can we talk about this real calm-“

“Minghao did not even say good bye.”, Jeonghan and Seungcheol watches as the man taller than both of them try to curl himself up in a small ball of defeat.

“He’s a jerk.”

“You deserve it.”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan respectively speaks at the same time. They look at each other and as if conversing through their eyes, Seungcheol shrugs, “Well, if I were Minghao, I would leave you in our date if I think you smell like an old man’s perfume mixed with drool.”

Mingyu whines further, “I said I’m sorry okay!”

“We’re not Minghao! Tell that to him!”, Jeonghan stands up in finality and walks out of the room to eat.

“You have his number right?”, Seungcheol pats his back comfortingly, coaxing him to eat. That question oddly sounds familiar, if Seungcheol and Jeonghan aren’t soulmates then what are they?

 

 

Needless to say, Jun disappointedly faced him the next day. “I am disappointed.”, oh god it’s the big brother and it just had to be Jun. Nobody could ever disappoint Jun.

Mingyu takes a step back from the table and ponders if he could sit somewhere else. “Oh no you’re sitting with us and you’re going to give us details.”, Wonwoo holds down his shoulders and makes him sit in front of Jun. The older trapped Mingyu in his arms so he has no way of escaping.

“I’m sorry.”, is all Mingyu says before setting down his tray and hiding his face under his folded arms. He feels like crying already even if it hasn’t been a week since his blind date.

“C’mon Gyu, what happened?”, Junhui carefully asks him. “We set the two of you up because we know you’ll fit each other so what the fuck happened?”, Wonwoo’s hand was threatening to crush his scapula, he knows that tone all too well. Mingyu could only sigh. He hopes for the heaven’s forgiveness as he tells Junhui his story.

“I’m trying so hard not to hit you right now.”

“Please don’t, I know what you’re capable of doing and I’m not interested on being a casualty please.”, Mingyu pleads while Jun sighs heavily.

“Minghao did not actually tell us anything when he got home.”, the sophomore perks up.

“He just went straight to bed as if he was tired. We don’t know why, he did not even talk to us this morning, so we got worried.”, Wonwoo finally removes the threatening hand on Mingyu’s shoulder.

“And here you are, we expected better from you Kim Mingyu.”, oh no big bro is disappointed. “I swear I did not mean it I don’t know what happened really-“

“Mingyu, you perfectly know what happened, you just weren’t ready.”, Wonwoo deadpans, sending him a sharp glare.

“Minghao was really nervous before your date you know.”, Junhui states breezily but he knows that trace of regret Junhui was going to make him feel.

“Can’t you believe he can’t even choose which boxers to wear?”, Junhui sarcastically tells Wonwoo but Mingyu knows it’s directed at him. “He asked us which shirt to wear, he can’t even choose between his black Metallica shirt and blue polo!”, Junhui shakes his head mockingly, Mingyu wants to die. “He was so nervous he couldn’t even choose a shirt! That’s funny!”, Junhui laughs sardonically, even slapping Mingyu’s arm, “Know why? Because Minghao is always confident in whatever he wears and what did you even do? You did not dress up nicely? For a blind date we told you a week before? Seriously Mingyu?”

“Junhui stop.”, Wonwoo finally cuts Junhui off, he knows the older can inflict stronger damage if he wants to. Jun may not be the type to physically hurt people but his words— damn Jun deserves a Best Actor award.

Tears were pooling in Mingyu’s eyes, “You could have just told us that you don’t want to date him.”, Wonwoo takes a sip of his iced coffee, chewing at the ice cubes.

“I want to.”, Mingyu’s eyebrows scrunches while he plays with the rice on his tray.

“You want to tell us you don’t want to date hi-“

“No, I would love to date him again.”

Junhui narrows his eyes like a hawk staring at its prey, “Is that because you just want to make it up to him then you’ll up and go once you felt like you have done the right thing? Because if it is then save it.”, Mingyu feels the slicing intonation and he does not like it.

“I like him, I like to know more about him.”, his lips quirk to the side, not meeting his friends’ eyes.

“Then tell him.”, Junhui packs his bag, standing up.

“And go do better.”, Wonwoo messes with his hair endearingly. The couple clasps their hands together, “We won’t make you go on a date with Minghao if we don’t think it’s going to turn out according to plan.”, the younger junior student taps his chin.

“Unfortunately, you did not even plan.”, then they left Mingyu alone in his table. With mangled grains of rice and a broken heart.

 

 

“Mingyu can you please stop staring at Minghao? It’s starting to irk me out.”

“Why would you get bothered? You’re not the one I’m staring at.”, Mingyu deadpans as he sketches the said man’s waist. Jungkook rolls his eyes then hides his head on his folded arms. It’s too early for this. Too early for Mingyu to ogle at Xu Minghao who is standing by a shelf a few feet away, browsing a book. Too early for him to feel like a third-wheel. No really, it’s too early for this, he thinks as he lightly slams his head on his folded arms.

The pair of Fine Art majors were currently at their college’s library where they were spending their vacant hour before their two o’clock class. Their Fashion History class got suspended earlier since Mr. Keybum has to attend to his dog who was giving birth. God knows how their meticulous professor gets whenever it comes to his dog.

“Your eyes form hearts and you smile randomly. And don’t get me started on your giggles, you’re freaking me out! Just go and talk to Minghao!”, Jungkook shivers as he imagines the huge pupper. Mingyu pouts at his friend.

“Okay Mr. Shivers if that’s what you want, Mr. Giggles will leave the premises promptly.”, Mingyu sadly replies as he starts to pack his things.

“No, you know that’s not what I meant.”, the apologetic friend grabs the taller’s wrist. Mingyu sits down again and grabs his sketchbook, staring at his croquis.

“He just- He just looks good okay?! And not just his choice of clothes I mean, we don’t even study how beautiful our models should be in this course but? Have you seen his eyes? Specially whenever he laughs?”, and there he goes again. Jungkook can only sigh. As a friend who practices in the same field, he can only agree with what Mingyu is sharing. Minus the romantic feelings.

After his blind date about the said guy, Mingyu started to talk to him a lot about Minghao as if the younger just started existing after their date. “Kim Mingyu you obviously like the guy, why won’t you talk to him?”, Jungkook cuts Mingyu’s litany about Minghao’s long legs.

“I? I can’t?“, Mingyu’s shoulder drops, “I haven’t even followed Wonwoo and Junhui’s tip. I haven’t even texted Minghao again, I swear they’re going to kill me.”, he hides his head under his arms, feeling distressed.

“What’s wrong with you? Just text him!”, Jungkook feels like all of his hair is going to fall out in stress.

“Would he even like me? I am just me.”, Jungkook can just imagine the taller’s imaginary tail slowing down its wagging. Mingyu rests his chin on his arm as he stares at his sketch of his object of interest.

“Mingyu do I have to remind you of all the letters and greetings you got last Valentine’s?”

“That’s not the poin-“

“That _is_ the point. You are good-looking enough to be stopped every three minutes to be given a box of chocolates.”

“I fucked up our blind date, I don’t think I even have the audacity to ask him out again after that.”

Mingyu doodles on a blank portion of his sketchbook. An infinity sign. He looks at Minghao again who is now sitting with his group of friends three tables in front of them.

 “How come you don’t know him, though? I’ve seen him since freshman, been groupmates with him too for PE.”, the younger sophomore massages his imaginary beard. “Are you sure you weren’t intentionally ignoring him? Fine Arts is too small not to know everybody.”

“Well I’m sorry for not being too congenial.”, Jungkook snorts as if Mingyu isn’t friendlier than him.

“He’s in our Intro to Politics? Mr. Kim? The one with long hair?”, the younger imitates the professor’s silly gestures making Mingyu laugh.

“That prof with strong accent? No, I can’t really remember.”

“Come on! He was the guy who breakdanced one time because he was late!”, Jungkook slapped his back again.

“Ah! I remember…”, Mingyu drones. “But I couldn’t really remember his face.”, the photography major wants to slap his friend with a frying pan, talking to Mingyu about his own crush was no use.

A beep echoes around the library, signaling that an hour already passed.

“I gotta go. Last class and then Wildlife Rounds with Taetae later.”, Jungkook slings his hiking backpack, “Really Mingyu, it’s time for you to talk to Minghao, this one’s long overdue.”

“What do I do?”

“I don’t know, text him? Leave him letters the old-fashioned way?”, the younger finally leaves, even stopping by Minghao’s table to give him a high-five. Jungkook looks back at Mingyu after the gesture, seeing the jealous glare on the older’s face. Jungkook sticks his tongue out.

 

 

During their Burger King date, Mingyu discovered how nice Minghao is. He practices wushu along with his brother, sometimes he volunteers at the orphanage. Mingyu has been wanting to apply for the orphanage but the puppies from the pet shop need him. In the middle of wailing kids and flying utensils, Minghao managed to calm down a child who ran to their table looking for her mommy. She was just a few tables away but Minghao was kind enough to ask each table if the child was theirs. All in all, Mingyu was enchanted not only because of Minghao’s looks but also because of how kind he is. He does not believe in love at first sight though. Nope, Minghao’s sparkling eyes were just pretty. That’s all, Mingyu tells himself.

 

 

Minghao feels someone following him. He knows that one unshakeable feeling that someone is watching him but he can’t just turn back all of a sudden because he knows- “Aha!”, he quickly turns back but there were just students passing him by. He narrows his eyes and looks left and right— no one. That was weird. He could’ve sworn somebody was following him since he left his class earlier. Maybe it was the martial artist instinct or maybe it was just him being paranoid.

 

“I forgot to call I’m home, but yeah hello I’m home.”, Minghao enters his apartment and sees his half-brother shoving his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth. It was a normal scene already he doesn’t even care anymore.

“Hi Myungho.”, Wonwoo greets him back after pulling away from Jun’s lips. The half-brother dazedly stares at Wonwoo’s lips and urges him to turn his attention back to him.

“So needy.”, Wonwoo slaps Junhui’s ass, it echoes in the apartment he was living in with Minghao and Jun. The youngest doesn’t mind since the walls were thick enough to mask their moans during sex plus he’s a deep sleeper.

“Can you please go to your room and not have sex while I’m here?!”, Minghao shouts from the kitchen.

“We were expecting you’ll come home in thirty minutes so we planned for a quickie.”, Jun swipes Wonwoo’s lips with a thumb, “But I guess we had to be faster.”, he chuckles when Wonwoo bit his thumb, licking the tip.

“Too much fucking information!”

Wonwoo laughs, “Too much _fucking_ informatio- oh god that was a good one Minghao.”, Wonwoo couldn’t stop from laughing, Junhui stares at his boyfriend endearingly.

Minghao returns with a glass of water and cookies. He sets his bag on the ground and sits across the couple.

“Oh? What’s this?”, Wonwoo snatches a pink paper peeking out of one of the pockets of Minghao’s bag. The youngest’s eyes widens and quickly snatches away the paper and opens it.

_Hi! I’m Bongbong and from now on I’ll send you messages!_

Apparently, it was not just a paper, it was an assembled cut out of a mascot with a light pink head, its eyes remind him of diamonds. The message was written on its white body.

_Do you want to play with me? I want to give you a surprise! Let’s meet 7pm tonight in front of the Fine Arts Center! See you, Minghao!_

And then another smaller drawing of the said mascot signed at the end.

“Ooh, you’re getting dates now huh? Blind dates no more?”, apparently his brother and his boyfriend were peeking beside him, Minghao jolts at the memory of the blind date.

“It’s just a mascot Wonwoo, who knows, I might meet a giant cartoon out of nowhere.”, Minghao laughs it off, folding the paper properly.

“But you’re keeping the paper.”, Junhui teases him, his eyes shining with mirth.

“Shut up Jun, if I meet a mascot I’ll take a photo of it for you.”, Minghao stands up and walks back to his room. “Really? Tell Bongbong I want to meet him too okay?”, his brother really loves cute things.

 

 

This time, Minghao did not dress up nicely. Minghao simply took his phone and wallet with him, he was not expecting that much unlike his previous blind date. To be really honest, he was disappointed with how it turned out. He tried his best too, really.

But every time he looks at Mingyu during the date, he could only see a disinterested expression. He can feel the disappointment echoing from his date’s aura and as much as he wants to think that Mingyu is a nice guy just like freshman days, he just can’t. Maybe the guy was disappointed he had to date Minghao. Oh well.

Minghao felt a cold draft brush his face, his heart tightened painfully. Okay, so what if he had a long-term crush on Mingyu. Keyword: had. Minghao tsks, no need to think about broken things, he’s better off not knowing if he was a disappointment or not.

“Sorry, I’m late.”, a boy speaks from behind Minghao, holding a hand up on the column Minghao was leaning on. The newcomer shoved a toy in front of him, it was Bongbong. A stuffed Bongbong. Minghao hesitantly takes the toy, “Surprise?”

“Mingyu?”, Minghao takes a tentative step back, ready to bolt anytime.

“No please,”, Mingyu catches his breath, “Stay.”, Minghao steels himself, cannot believe that one word is enough to immobilize him.

“What do you want?”, there was an unexpected sharpness in Minghao’s voice that Mingyu fully anticipated. He’s a jerk and he knows it. Now he’s here to make everything right. Hopefully.

“I’m here to apologi-“

“Apology accepted”, Minghao turns his back about to run when Mingyu reached for his hand, “God, I want to date you, please.”, he pleads, stilling the younger.

“Do you just want to make it up to me? Thanks, I don’t need it.”, Mingyu jerks at the sudden mockery, but no he’s pushing.

“Jun was right.”, Mingyu states.

“What do you mean?”, Minghao looks back, Mingyu won’t let go of his hand.

“I sincerely want to date you, I want to know you, I want to be with you.”

“Aren’t you too quick? You don’t even know me.”, it pains Minghao to say those last few words because it feels like he knows a lot about Mingyu but the other doesn’t even know him, not one bit.

“I’m willing to get to know you.”, Mingyu insists, stepping closer.

“After _that_ date?”, Mingyu felt like Minghao just threw him a cement block.

“Yes.”, Mingyu confidently answers, pressing back on Minghao’s hand.

“Even if-“

“Yes, yes, and yes. I like you.”, Mingyu tries to intertwine his fingers with Minghao’s, testing the waters.

“I don’t believe in love at first sight.”, Minghao stares back in challenge.

“Neither do I.”

They both know they were lying to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i told yall i wont be posting maybe until this thursday but chyea i missed all of you since i did not post anything last week. this was supposedly a one shot but it seems like it might get extended to two or three... depends hehehehe  
> I'm on the last leg of my semester so I'm hoping that I can post more after 2 weeks maybe?  
> I hope everybody is doing great!  
> Please don't forget to comment or leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> this was inspired by this tumblr prompt hehehe  
> https://otp-or-notp.tumblr.com/post/132824779255/otp-prompt


End file.
